Guest Star Craziness Transcript
(theme song plays) Scene 1 Calvin:Behold,Hobbes and Mike. My latest invention. The People Transporter! It can get people to me easier. Hobbes:Who are you going to bring in? Calvin:JaJaLoo. Mike:Who's JaJaLoo? Calvin:He's a user on the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki. Mike:Bring him in,then. Calvin:Alrighty! (Calvin presses a button on The People Transporter and it brings in JaJaLoo.) JaJaLoo:Where am I? Calvin:The Calvin and Hobbes World. Welcome. Mike:Who else is coming in? Calvin:I could try someone in Florida. (The portal opens and rapper Flo Rida comes tumbling out.) Calvin:I said someone from Florida. I didn't say rapper Flo Rida! But,OK. JaJaLoo:Cool invention. Who are you going to bring in now? Calvin:Name your favorite songwriter. Flo Rida:Is it me? Calvin:No. Shut up. JaJaLoo:1,2,3... Calvin and JaJaLoo:Santiago X The Natural! Mike:Who? JaJaLoo:Santiago X The Natural. Their song Warriors is on my Top 25 Most Played. Calvin:JaJaLoo,you do the honors. JaJaLoo:OK. (JaJaLoo presses the button and rapper team Santiago X The Natural fall out.) Santiago:Where are we? The Natural:No one got a hold of me. Hobbes:Is that a song? Santiago:Yes. JaJaLoo:It's number 2 on my Top 25 Most Played. Should I play it? Calvin:No. Scene 2 Calvin:Alright,now everyone's here,I shall reveal my next new invention. (Calvin pulls out the box) Calvin:This is my Music Video Transporter. JaJaLoo(Throws box out the window):NO! Hobbes:What the? Santiago:That's not good. Calvin:What did you do THAT for? JaJaLoo:I HATE MUSIC VIDEOS!!!! (The room falls silent) Flo Rida:Harsh,Dude. JaJaLoo:Can it,Flo Rida! Flo Rida:Just sayin' Calvin:Another thing we have in common. I hate music videos too. Hobbes:Why did you make this then? Calvin:Dad was watching MTV last night. After I watched one music video,I went berserk and made this invention. Mike:What was the video? Calvin:It's classified. OK,get in the box. We're going to wreck that music video. (a portal opens in the bottom of the box and the gang falls in.) Scene 3 (The gang lands in the video for California Gurls.) JaJaLoo:I saw this one before. Calvin:Exactly. We came here to eat the whole thing. Mike:EMERGENCY! Big hand putting in a gumball! (The hand puts in the gumball as the gang get up.) Calvin:Gosh,I hope that wasn't the movie god. JaJaLoo:It's not. It's Snoop Dogg. Everyone:What? JaJaLoo:I told you I saw this before. Hobbes:Hide! Something's coming! (The gang hides in a cotton candy bush.) Flo Rida:It's not something. Santiago:It's someone. The Natural:Katy Perry. JaJaLoo:Yikes.(Runs out of the bush) Stop singing! Stay whre you are. Perry:Why? JaJaLoo:My friends and I are doing something. Calvin,the superglue. (Calvin tosses some Krazy Glue and JaJaLoo sprays Perry to the ground.) Perry:I can't move! JaJaLoo:Exactly. Now shut up. Guys let's cause destruction. Perry:Snoop! Stop them! Scene 4 (The gang finds some gummy bears in the road.) Calvin:Are they dead? Mike:One way to find out. Flo Rida, give me a Pixy-Stick branch. Flo Rida: *gives Mike a Pixy-Stick branch* NLG: Don't worry. I killed them. Mike: Why? NLG: They're evil. Calvin:Who are you? NLG:I'm NLG343,another user on the Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki. JaJaLoo and I have teamed up on some pages. JaJaLoo:Hi NLG. (The gummy bears rise up.) Santiago:I thought you said they were dead! NLG: Guess I was wrong. (JaJaLoo flips over the group and pulls out a shotgun.) JaJaLoo:YAAAAHHH!!!! DEATH TO GUMMY BEARS! (All gummy bears fall except one.) JaJaLoo:I said death to gummy bears!(punches gummy bear in the head,pulling out his brain.) JaJaLoo:Gross. Calvin:That's the name of my club! JaJaLoo:Mine too! Calvin:Wow,we have so much in common! NLG: Appearently, JaJa's here is called Genetic Research Of Simple Science. JaJaLoo:No it's not. It's called Get Rid Of Slimy Stuff. The main goal is to harass my brother. NLG: Since when was that the case? JaJaLoo:Since he started to annoy me. I recruited a bunch of animals and my best friends for retaliation. NLG: Wait a minute! That was Genetic Research Of Simple Science! JaJaLoo:Well,just so you know,I hate science. NLG: Same here! Mike:JaJaLoo,NLG,we're wasting time. Let's go. Flo Rida: Gotta Run! NLG: MOVE MOVE MOVE! Calvin:Hey,I give the orders around here. MOVE,MOVE,MOVE! JaJaLoo: Calvin, you don't give the orders around here. We do. *points to him and NLG* NLG: Yeah, you heard him right! Calvin: You sound like my dad. (Jamz64 enters) Jamz64:He does? NLG: Well,we both do. JaJaLoo: Hello! Jamz64: Hi. Calvin:Why do you give the orders? JaJaLoo:Because we're older than you. Calvin: Again, like my dad.